


La mazmorra

by Ainnita



Series: Cuentos de octubre [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Aniversario luctuoso, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Facebook: WIZARDING SHIPPERS, Fictober 2020, Gen, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Die, Sad Severus Snape
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita
Summary: Día 19 del FictoberWS 2020
Series: Cuentos de octubre [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171544





	La mazmorra

La túnica negra arrastra por el suelo empedrado y húmedo. El frío del otoño en Escocia es más persistente en esa parte del castillo, pero Snape ha pasado tantos años viviendo en la Casa de Slytherin que está acostumbrado.

Ha sido un largo día y se siente cansado física y mentalmente. Primero tuvo que supervisar que todos los alumnos de Slytherin que quisieran ir a Hogsmeade tuvieran el permiso firmado por sus progenitores o tutores legales. Después, preparó la poción matalobos que mantenía cuerdo a Lupin, y cuando se la llevó a su despacho, tuvo que soportar la profunda mirada de sospecha de Potter. Sabe que no confía en él a pesar de no tener motivos reales para ello, pero prefiere que sea así. El chico es la viva imagen de James Potter de no ser porque tiene los ojos de Lily, y lo odia y ama a partes iguales.

Por la noche, tras el tradicional banquete de Halloween, se desató el caos. Black había entrado en el castillo a saber cómo y, mientras los alumnos eran reunidos para dormir en el Gran Comedor, todos los profesores y trabajadores de Hogwarts revisaron cada rincón en busca de alguna pista del prófugo. Snape inspeccionó a conciencia todo el primer piso. Nada le produciría más satisfacción que capturar al imbécil de Sirius Black y entregárselo a los dementores él mismo. Pero su ferviente búsqueda fue en vano y Dumbledore confesó que no esperaba que lo encontraran en Hogwarts. Y Snape no podía dejar de pensar en una cosa.

—Señor director... ¿Se acuerda de la conversación que tuvimos poco antes de... comenzar el curso? —Dumbledore le indicó que sí, intuyendo a lo que Severus se refería—. Parece... casi imposible... que Black haya podido entrar en el colegio sin ayuda del interior. Expresé mi preocupación cuando usted señaló...

Pero el director no le dejó insistir y cortó la conversación con una respuesta tajante, antes de abandonar el Gran Comedor.

Snape siguió sus pasos poco después, pero dirigiéndose a la mazmorra.

—No creo que nadie de este castillo ayudara a Black a entrar... —masculla la respuesta de Dumbledore—. Estoy seguro de que Lupin sabe más de lo que dice saber... Sé que oculta algo y no es —murmura cuando llega a sus aposentos, cerrando de un portazo para dejar salir su rabia— sólo la licantropía...

Sin embargo, el peso de sus emociones le aplasta con fuerza cuando llega a la soledad de esa habitación austera. Porque una noche como esa, doce años atrás, encontró el cuerpo inerte de Lily y desde entonces convive con la culpa de no haber hecho lo suficiente para impedir su muerte.

Suspira profundamente y observa el cuarto en penumbra, pasando por los libros de las estanterías y los que hay apilados en el suelo, pasando por calderos ordenados a un lado del escritorio, hasta posarse por varios segundos en el armario de los ingredientes para pociones.

Con pasos lentos, se acerca al armario y abre una de las puertas. A pesar de la oscuridad, no tarda en encontrar lo que busca, acostumbrado a usar ese armario a diario. Saca un frasco y, con cuidado, vierte el contenido sobre el escritorio, haciendo un montoncito de lo que parece un polvo de color pardo. Deja el frasco vacío a un lado y saca su varita.

Entonces, con los ojos cerrados para concentrarse, pronuncia un hechizo en un hilo de voz, y la magia hace su trabajo transformando el polvo.

—Lo siento... Siento no-

El recuerdo incrementa el dolor hasta cortarle la voz y sus ojos se humedecen tras los párpados. Es incapaz de mirar el resultado, así que, arrastrando los pies, camina a la recámara y, sin cambiarse de ropa, se acurruca en la cama para intentar dormir las pocas horas que quedan para el amanecer.

En el escritorio, donde antes sólo hubo polvo, descansa una rama de asfódelo con una hermosa flor blanca, tan fresca y viva como su amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Y más angst... Perdón, lo siento, prometo escribir cosas tiernas y felices y sexys.


End file.
